Wanted
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: After a date goes south, Lucy feels unwanted. Natsu decides to show her just how desirable she really is. One-shot Lemon. Re-written in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: OK so here's the deal. Clearly people didn't like the first version of the story. It made a LOT of people uncomfortable. And that's my fault, all on me. So while I had hoped to keep both versions up, in the interest of not turning away people from the redone version, I've taken chapter 1 down. So please just go on ahead to chapter 2, and give me your thoughts.**


	2. Redone

**A/N: Okay, so after reading the reviews I got from the initial release of the story, I see the problem. Be pretty hard not to, you guys were brutally honest, which I appreciate. I'm not going to get any better at these if you sugar coat it.**

 **The general consensus I got was that while the actual lemon was good, the relationship between Natsu and Lucy was severely lacking. And Natsu was portrayed in a way that made him... 'rapey' for lack of a better word. Now while I hadn't really been thinking about the relationship side of thing(I was mostly focused on getting the sex parts down) this obviously wasn't my intent.**

 **So, I want back and tweaked the story a bit. Tried to portray their emotional connection a little better. Hopefully this one is a little more tasteful.**

* * *

Lucy sat on the couch hugging her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe it. How could it have happened again? Was it really that hard for her to keep a boyfriend? What was she doing wrong? She had been told she was pretty, so that couldn't have been the problem. She knew how to hold a conversation. She even went as far as taking interest in her date's hobbies. So why was it that things kept falling flat? It wasn't fair.

She let out a sigh and stared down at the floor, while the figure beside her scowled in annoyance. Natsu was trying to watch a movie right now, and that was kind of hard when the blonde beside him kept sighing every other minute. He would have liked to ask her what was wrong, but he was pretty sure this was boy related. And he knew better than to walk into that minefield.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't have to. "Natsu, what's wrong with me?" He turned towards her and saw her looking up at him with a sad face. "I need to hear it from another guy. What's wrong with me? Why do I seem to be un-dateable? What exactly am I doing wrong?" She asked desperately.

He wanted to roll his eyes at the question, but she seemed to down right now he was pretty sure it would only make things worse. "I'm not sure about the whole dating thing. I ain't a romance expert or nothing, so I wouldn't know. But there isn't anything wrong with you Luce. If there's anything wrong it's with the dumb guys you keep picking."

Lucy didn't seem satisfied with that answer. It sounded exactly like what Mira and Levy were always telling her. At this point it rolled into one ear and out the other. "Not all of them can be that dumb Natsu." She mumbled under her breathe.

"Sure they can. Pretty much all of our male friends are dumb. In fact, I don't think you can name one smart one in our circle or friends." Natsu said shrugging.

Lucy gave a small chuckle at that. "Yes, I guess. I don't know. Maybe I am just bad at picking guys. Or maybe I'm just undesirable." She said sadly. "Who knows?"

"I know." Natsu said sternly. While he really didn't get how this romance stuff could be so headache inducing, he wouldn't sit here and let his friend down talk herself. He didn't like it.

She smiled at him. "I appreciate the sentiment Natsu, but-"

He reached over and patted her head. "Luce, you're pretty. You're totally smart. You work hard. You have big boobs and a nice round ass. Any guy would be lucky to be with you." He said looking her right in the eyes.

She blushed deeply. "N-Natsu!" She said looking embarrassed. She had appreciated the compliment, but did he have to be so blunt when talking about her body? "Y-you're only saying that because we're friends. I mean-"

She was cut off when she felt herself being pulled towards him. Natsu sat her on his lap with a devilish smile on his face. Before she could ask him what he was doing, he leaned down and press his lips against her. She grew wide eyed. He was kissing her?

Her roommate, her best friend, was kissing her. Natsu seemed to be enjoying himself, she could feel him smiling into the kiss. Lucy was too stunned to do anything. How was she supposed to react to this? On one hand she was kissing her best friend. That was weird. On the other hand, if felt really nice. After god knows how long, he finally stopped.

Lucy stared up at him in disbelief. "By the way, I didn't do that because you were my friend. I did it because you're hot." He said winking at her.

She simply kept staring at him, struggling to find the words to respond. "I… you… you kissed me." She said shyly. She felt dumb for only being able to utter something so dumb. But she honestly couldn't think of anything else to say.

Natsu laughed and raised her chin. "I'm going to do a lot more than that in a few minutes." He said before suddenly rising up from the couch. He picked her up bridal style as he rose, and she let out a small yelp.

"W-wait a second! Where are we going? What are you doing?" She asked. This was all happening so fast. How could she keep up with this?

"I'm going to take you to the bedroom and show you just how desirable you really are." He said with a hungry look in his eyes. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat. He looked like a wild animal right now. It was scary and attractive at the same time.

She shook her head. "Hold on a second! Where did this all come from? Should we be doing this, we're best friends! This is so weird!" She said beginning to panic.

"Weird or not, it's happening." He said kicking the door open to his room. He quickly tossed her on top of his bed. Lucy landed on the bed with a grunt. She looked up at Natsu who was taking his clothes off.

She held her hands up. "Wait Natsu! We need to think about this! I mean this could change everything! Aren't you worried about-"

"About what?" He asked throwing his shirt back. "Making too much noise? I'm pretty sure the walls are sound proof. I make a bunch of noise all the time and no one ever-"

"Not the problem." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Then what is it?" He asked discarding his pants. Just as she was about to tell him to stop stripping, the blonde gulped and blushed. She had only half heard of the question. She was too focused on… something else. Lisanna told her that he was well endowed, but she never expected it to be that big. And if he was as rough as her friend claimed she'd be in for a very sore night. "Lucy… Lucy." He said snapping his fingers.

"Huh?" She shook her head and looked back towards him.

"Look Luce, if you don't want to do this then I won't do it. We can go back, finish the movie, and keep things just the way they are. But I need to hear it from you." He said crawling onto the end of the bed. "So what's it going to be Luce?" He asked.

Lucy bit her lip, still trying to sort all of this out. "I… I don't know." She said glancing off to the side. This would change everything between them. Where would they go from here? They couldn't just pretend it never happened. "What happens after… this?" She asked.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we just wing it."

Lucy pouted at him. That was such a Natsu answer. She looked down at her feet in thought. Did she like Natsu? She had never thought of him in that way before. Mostly because she figured he was do dense to consider anything romantic between them.

He was always there for her. This obviously wasn't her first breakup, and while most people would have been tired of dealing with her mess of a love life, he always tried to cheer her up. And he often succeeded, getting to her smile with ease. "I guess… I guess we can give it a try."

Natsu smiled and leaned forward, kissing her. She was caught off guard, but soon kissed him back. They locked lips for about a minute before pulling back for air. "So… can we have sex now?" He asked eagerly.

Lucy shook her head and giggled. He looked about two seconds away from ripping her clothes off, and seeing as this was her favorite t-shirt, she wasn't about to let that happen. Her face brightened as she began slipping her shirt off. She set it aside and then crossed her arms over her breasts. Somehow she had worked up the nerve to strip, but not enough to show him her breasts.

Natsu laughed. "You're acting like I haven't seen them before." He crawled forward and then grabbed the elastics of her panties. Before she could protest he yanked them down her legs and tossed them across the room. She was about to reach out to grab them, but quickly covered her breasts once more. She also closed her legs. "Well, aren't you shy? First time?"

Lucy glared at him. He knew full well this wasn't her first time. But it was her first time with him. And it was strange, and scary. How could he act so casual about this? "This is weird…" She muttered.

She suddenly felt her arms being grabbed. Natsu crawled over top of her before he gently removed her arms from her chest. "No it's not." He said. "It's just a man fucking a beautiful woman. There's nothing strange about this at all." He said looking lower.

Lucy realized that he was staring down at her chest. "Do you have to be so crass about everything? And stop leering at them like that." She said, her face lighting up.

He chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed Luce. You have really nice tits." He said lifting one of his hands. He reached down and pinched one of her nipples.

Lucy gasped. "Un! D-don't pinch me there!"

Natsu pinched harder. "I don't think you want me to stop." He said rubbing her nipple between his fingers. Lucy winced, as he continued playing with her breasts. "You're so cute Luce." He said giving her nipple a tug.

Lucy groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Uh, you're such bully!" She managed to get out between moans. "Oh! Ah! You sadist!"

He pinched down harder and she yelped. "If I'm a sadist then you're a masochist." He said giving it a tug. "You're moaning in pleasure from this. Bet you're already wet." She grunted, wanting to tell him she wasn't wet. At least not yet anyway.

Before she knew what was happening, something covered her other breast. She glanced down and saw Natsu had his mouth over it. He flicked his tongue over her nipple. "Oh!"

Lucy bucked underneath him as his tongue circled around and flicked her nipple. She could feel his member touching against her clint, but he didn't make any move to enter her. He seemed to just be enjoying teasing her breasts. Another gasp escaped her at Natsu bit down. "KYA!"

She could hear him snickering at her reaction. Her nipple was being pinched right between his teeth, and he was circling around it with his tongue. Lucy was going crazy. "Natsu, please just fuck me already!"

The assault on her breasts finally stopped, and she felt his forehead press against her own. She opened her eyes and found herself staring right into the pink haired boy's eyes. "You want me to fuck you?"

She stared at him surprised for a few moments before looking away. "Yes…"

"Then promise me something." He said seriously. "Promise me that you won't ever say you're undesirable again. It's one thing to be down in the dumps, but I'm not going to sit here and listen to you say things like that. You hear me?"

She blushed and nodded. "I promise."

He smiled that toothy smile of his. "Good. Now get ready to get fucked like there's no tomorrow." He said moving his hips forward. She could feel the tip of his members entering inside of her. And for as big as it looked, it felt bigger.

Lucy winced as Natsu slide into her. "Y-you're so big…" she gasped out.

"And you're so tight." Natsu said. He thrusted forward and Lucy grunted. Natsu began thrusting repeatedly and Lucy balled her fist up grabbing the sheets. "God, you really are tight Luce!"

Lucy tried to stop the gasps from escaping, but couldn't. Natsu was so big and was thrusting so fast. It hurt, but it also felt so good at the same time. "Natsu, couldn't you be a little gentler!"

"Don't do gentle!" He said thrusting even faster. Watching her wiggle under him made him even more excited. Her moans, the way her face twisted up, the way her boobs bounced every time he thrusted into her. He picked up even more speed.

He kept up the pace up and Lucy could feel herself reaching her climax. "Natsu! I can't keep this up! You're too big! You're going too fast! I can't!" She said panting.

"Yes you can!" He said. "Just hang with me Luce, you can do this!" He said leaning down and kissing her. Lucy moaned in pleasure. Between his kisses and ravaging of her woman hood, she starting to climax much quicker. "Just a little while longer!"

Natsu slowed down a bit, but began thrusting harder. Lucy screamed each time he smashed into her. "Oh god! Oh god! I'm so close! This is it Natsu! I can't go any longer!" She yelled.

"You don't have to!" With one final thrust he released into her. Lucy climaxed as well, screaming out. She could feel his cum shooting into her. She was glad she was on the pill, otherwise she was sure she'd have gotten knocked up.

Her body tightened for a few moments before suddenly going limp. She panted heavily and then winced slightly as Natsu pulled out of her. She could feel his cum spilling out of her. It was so hot and sticky, and there was so much of it.

He leaned over her, also trying to catch his breath. "You did good Luce." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You really do look adorable when you're squirming."

Lucy pouted at him. "And you really are a sadist. You're so big Natsu, you could have eased up on me a bit. Geez, I'm going to be so sore." She said.

"You ready for round two?" She looked at him confused. He cupped her chin. "You didn't think we were done did you? I said I was going to show you just how desired you were, and that I'd fuck your brains out. There are still at least a dozen more ways to fuck you Luce."

She looked nervous. "N-Natsu. I can't keep going… I at least need a break. Give me a few minutes." She said.

He sat up, pouting childishly. "Aw man, I'm ready to go." Lucy looked at his member. Sure enough it was still standing tall. She wondered just how he be ready to go again so quickly.

"I… I can try something else." She said reaching up and putting her hands on his shaft. He looked at her confused, but then sat her leaning downwards.

"Luce?" Once her face was only inches away, she slowly poked her tongue out. Natsu stiffened the minute it made contact with his flesh. She could taste cum on his dick. She slowly began sliding her tongue upwards. Natsu grunted in pleasure. "W-whoa…" She licked again, this time she made it last much longer.

Natsu smiled. "That feels really good." She kept licking at his member, and Natsu grunted in pleasure. She was pretty skillful with her tongue. "You're really good at this…"

"S-shut up." She said blushing at the compliment. She began sticking the tip of his dick in her mouth. Lucy grew wide eyed. She tried to pull back, but Natsu grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her forward. He began shoving his shaft deeper into her mouth.

The blonde gagged for a few more seconds before taking a deep breath into her nose. Her struggling began to stop as she moved her tongue around his dick. Natsu smiled in satisfaction before grabbing her pig tails. Lucy moaned as he began using her pigtails to hold her head in place as he moved his member back and forth.

She kept moving her tongue over his shaft, and Natsu picked up the pace. Lucy could feel it throbbing. "Here I come Luce, get ready." Natsu gave one hard thrust, shooting his semen straight down her throat. Lucy felt the hot sticky juices spraying down her insides. Natsu began pulling out, still cuming as he did so.

By the time he pulled the tip out, there was cum spilling out of her mouth, and a bit from her nose. She swallowed down the mouthful of semen gasping for a breath of air when she was finished. Natsu cupped her chin. "Man, that was awesome." Natsu said. "You're really amazing at that."

"Thanks." She said wiping her mouth. "I'm ready to go again. But I'm pretty sure this is my last time. Better make it count."

"Great job Luce. Now we only have one more hole to fill."

Lucy looked at him confused. One more hole to fill? What he was talking about. Natsu suddenly grabbed her around the waist before flipping her over onto her stomach. "What are you doing?" She asked confused. He just chuckled before reaching down and grabbing her ass cheeks.

"I bet you an asshole virgin, aren't you Luce?"

Realization dawned upon her. "W-wait a second! You're not seriously trying to…" She said the wide smile on his face, and that was all the answer she needed. "I-I've never done that before!"

He grabbed her by the waist. "Don't be such a scaredy cat Luce. It's hurts some at first, but it'll feel really good when we get going. Besides, you have a nice ass. There's no way I couldn't resist fucking it." He said giving her a hard slap on the rear.

Lucy yelped. Before turning back towards him. "But… are you sure about this?"

"I am. But if you're not we can stop."

The blonde looked down in thought. "If… if you say it's okay, I believe you." She said raising her rear even higher. Natsu nodded and Lucy felt something wet being poured between her ass. She jumped slightly as she felt his hand began spreading it around her anus.

"This'll make it easier to get in." He moved forward, and Lucy felt the tip of his member poke her asshole. She gasped in surprise. "I'll put it in slow." Natsu said as he inched it inside. Lucy balled her fist up and grunted. "Relax, or else it's going to make it even harder."

She glared at him. "How you can ask me to relax right now when you're shoving that monster you call a penis up my ass!" She said angrily. Natsu shoved it deeper and she squealed. She could feel the lube sliding deeper into her asshole. Natsu's shaft was starting to slide in more easily.

He leaned down to her ear. "I'll just have to take you mind of the pain then." He said before kissing her neck. Natsu moved one of his hands down and grabbed her breast. Lucy winced, and then let out a moan of pain and pleasure. Natsu began playing with her nipple, moving the pink nub back and forth with his thumb.

"N-natsu… not there…"

"Well if you don't want me touching you there, how about here?" He asked moving his other hand down to her snatch. He started finger her, and Lucy moaned. "You like that?"

Natsu kept playing with her as he moved deeper into her ass. Lucy was lost in a mix of pleasure and pain. Eventually he managed to get his entire cock into her asshole. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Lucy couldn't answer him, she could barely speak with him fondling her like this. "Now let's get to the fun part."

He let go of her breast and nether lips before grabbing onto her arm. Lucy yelped as he sat up on his knee and pulled her arms back until her back was arched. Lucy found herself being supported by nothing but his grip on her arms, and his member in her ass. "What are you-?!" Natsu thrust forward and Lucy grunted.

The pink haired boy began pumping into her ass, and Lucy groaned. While the pain had died down considerably, but this was still something foreign to her. And now that he wasn't distracting her she had nothing to focus on but him.

"You're doing great, Luce!" He said as he continued thrusting.

Lucy gritted her teeth as he continued to slam into her ass, each time with more force. She didn't know how long he'd been going, but after a while the pain died down. While it was still there, it had been overshadowed by a sense of ecstasy. Eventually she began panting, and Natsu smiled. "You look like you're having fun."

She gasped as he started to pick up speed, their flesh slapping against one another's. "I bet you didn't think you'd like it up the ass, eh Lucy?" He asked getting another moan from her.

Natsu thrusted harder. "I'm getting ready to cum Luce! Get ready!" Lucy screamed out as he gave one final thrust into her ass. Her body tightened as she came as well. Cum filled up her ass and spilled out of her, dropping onto the bed. Natsu released her arms, dropping her onto the bed. Lucy's limp body was laid out on the bed as she panted.

He pulled her member back, allowing even more cum to spill form her ass. Lucy was totally spent. She didn't feel like she could even move, let along keep having sex. "My ass… it's so sore…" She whined.

"You did good, Luce." He said giving her a hard slap on the rear. Lucy moaned again, and more cum spilled out from her ass." Natsu reached down and patted her head. "Well, I'm good for now. So I guess we can take a break." He said as he laid down next to her.

Lucy sighed. "Finally…" She said Natsu wrapped and arm around her and pulled her into a hug. She leaned her head against his chest. "I'm tired."

"Then go ahead and rest. I'll look after you Luce. Always will." He said resting his shin on her head. She smiled nodded before she began drifting off, satisfied that she was in the arms of someone who truly cared about her.

* * *

 **A/N: Feedback?**


	3. AN

**A/N: Hey again everybody. Unfortunately this isn't an update or another retry at the previous chapter. I'm just leaving this message because the eliminators(a group which I personally thought had died some time ago) has caught whiff of the story and telling me to take it down. Since this was really just a practice run I'm not all that upset over it. So the story won't be up for much longer.**

 **But I did want to thank everyone for their feedback and advice. I'm going to be using this experience to improve as a writer. Hopefully my future work will turn out better than this one. I don't have time to update very often, but I do have other stories I have to work on. So thanks everyone.**


End file.
